


my take on..(soft prompt fill)

by adamhateclub



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Meet-Cute, Minor Character(s), Multiple Pairings, Oblivious Kyan Reki, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Request Meme, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Tropes, Writing Exercise, first prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamhateclub/pseuds/adamhateclub
Summary: Prompt / fic requests !Give me a pairing (or character), headcanon / au, and a trope :)! I’ll read them, pick which ones I enjoy and then you just get to sit back n enjoy !
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	my take on..(soft prompt fill)

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely might expand the tag list to open up to more fandoms to work on, if requested. 
> 
> Saying this now though, this is a Soft prompt fill.  
> Please keep in mind that I will not write anything I am uncomfortable writing, this includes pairings as well as possible kink requests. :) 
> 
> Thank you !

Okay, feel free to request whatever you want to see written ! :)

I’m aware that all the tags are Sk8 the infinity tags but if you want to suggest other fandoms / pairings / characters then I will 100% tell you if I am okay with writing them ! So don’t be shy about it !!


End file.
